Al Santito le duele la muela
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿A qué Santo Dorado le duele la muela? (Editado. No yaoi)


Reto tres palabras ;) Que ya había cumplido pero que era necesario editar y agregarle más cosillas xD

Personajes del señor Masami Kurumada.

 **"Al Santito le duele la muela"**

 **Escrito: 22/10/16**

 **Editado: 07/02/17**

 **"** _ **Duele más una muela que un parto, hija, recuérdalo muy bien"**_ Según las madres ¿Verdad o mentira? Quién sabe.

 **"** _ **Cuando te duelan las muelas por tragar tanto dulce, no me estés chingando**_ **"-** Sabiduría Materna (oxease sabias palabras de mi madre).

En cuanto sintió la punzada directo en el nervio y en lo más profundo de su alma, varias lagrimas inundaban ya sus ojos.

Trago fuerte, ya no mastico el caramelo macizo, poco le importo estar a punto de atragantarse ¡Preferiblemente eso!

Corrió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de golpe pero no le alivio el dolor, al contrario, lo frío de la bebida le calo en lo más profundo y poco estuvo a dar saltos por todo el lugar.

¡Dolía como los mil demonios!

Se llevo la mano a la mejilla derecha, acariciándola con mimo... dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía...

" _No vuelvo a masticar los dulces. Ni a comer tantos al día, lo juro._ "

Se restregó el puño derecho, envuelto en su suéter, en la mejilla buena, por la cual corrían lagrimas de dolor.

Volvió a llenar el vaso de agua y se dirigió al baño, donde el botiquín salvador le esperaba. Tomo dos aspirinas y se las llevo sin pensar a la boca y las trago. Después se cepillo los dientes y se miro al espejo, su mejilla derecha lucia un poco roja... Mañana, si el dolor no paraba, luciría hinchada.

Puta suerte.

Sin más detenimientos, se alejo de ahí y se fue a acostar. Esperando que el dolor se calmaron conforme pasaba la noche.

Cosa que nunca paso, ya que no dejaba de removerse en la cama ni de dejar caer lagrimas de sufrimiento e implorar a los Dioses que terminara ese suplicio.

Se levanto ojeroso, con el dolor más fuerte que antes y la mejilla hinchada; No se equivoco en su predicción. Sentía la garganta seca, pero a la vez como sí hubiese comido algo sumamente viscoso.

Se fue con pasos de zombie al baño, arrastrando las pantuflas y una sabana por el suelo.

"¿ _Y si voy al dentista_?" se cuestiono así mismo, acercándose al espejo del baño y abriendo la boca grande, inspeccionándose la muela que desde hace años le fastidiaba y que por pura decidía no acudía a revisarse... O más bien porque les tenia pavor y pánico ¿Quién no?

¡ _Y una mierda_! Arrugo la frente con enojo ¿Cómo es que una pequeña carié le hacía chillar, hasta casi querer arrastrarse por el suelo? Poco faltaba para que babeara como un perro rabioso.

Con sumo cuidado se cepillo los dientes y se paso el hilo dental... ¡Su dentadura era perfecta! Salvo por esa simple y fastidiosa carié ¡Esa putadera tan pequeña le dolía más que un golpe con cosmos!

Salió, aun con un dolor inmenso, a entrenar al coliseo.

Procuraba por todos los medios no abrir la boca, ni gesticular más de lo necesario... Porque le dolería (y le dolía) más.

Sin detenerse en el camino e ignorando todos los saludos de "cortesía" de varios soldados y rangos inferiores, llegó hasta el coliseo, donde todos sus camaradas se encontraban reunidos y le esperaban pacientemente.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Milo, desde las gradas- ¡Te estuvimos esperando!

El no contesto, se limito a sonreír forzadamente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- escucho a sus espaldas, no hacía falta saber quien lo preguntaba, la voz lo delataba.

\- Sí, Afrodita.- dijo a media voz.

\- ¡Bueno tío!- se irguió Shura- ¿Qué esperáis? ¿Una invitación? Vamos a entrenar.- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- En realidad,- trago saliva... cada vez dolía más y más- no me siento con ánimos de patearles el trasero.- se mordió los labios, ahogando un quejido.

\- Vale.- dijo Shura dándose la vuelta y buscando otro compañero de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué te duele?- la repentina voz de Camus le hizo respingar.

¿Acaso no entendían que no estaba de humor para hablar? Trataba de ser cortes, pero le daban ganas de mandar a todos a la mismísima mierda, de regreso y de ida sí era posible.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué me duele algo?- espetó mientras se sentaba a un lado del francés, sintiendo su mal humor aumentar más.

\- Por tus mejillas rojas e hinchadas y tu cara de sufrimiento.- dijo tranquilo el Acuario.

\- Y por qué traes lagañas, y tienes lagrimas por toda la cara... Obviando las ojeras de mapache.- musitó Shaka, que estaba a espaldas del Santo.

Rápidamente envolvió su puño en su manga y se lo restregó en la cara, tratando de borrar todas las evidencias de su dolor... Se arrepintió tarde... cuando el dolor ya estaba hecho.

\- ¡Ay!- varias lagrimas volvieron a agruparse en sus bellos ojos, y sintió como si le clavasen una fina aguja por la carié...

Se llevo ambas manos a la mejilla dolorida y se hizo asía adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Te duele una muela?- murmuro sorprendido el santo de Aries, el Santo asintió sin levantar el rostro.

\- ¿Porqué no vas con un dentista?- le sugirió el galo, observándole de reojo, más la mirada asustada le dijo todo- Oh.

\- ¡Ey!- la voz de Seiya, alegre como siempre les saludo- ¿Como amanecieron?- sonrió alegre, Shun iba tras él con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

\- Bien.- le respondió secamente, sin voltear a verle... El dolor parecía taladrarle el cerebro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- se acerco a su lugar, sentándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

\- Nada.- pero sabía, para su mala suerte, que el Japonés no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- A mi no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo.- le dio un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar?- preguntó de golpe, impresionando no solo al Pegaso, sino también a los presentes.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?- parpadeo el chico.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar o no?

\- Sí, claro.- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejándole pasar primero.

Bajaron, con la mirada de todos en ellos dos. Que esos dos entrenaran juntos, era inusual.

Se situaron en el centro del coliseo, cada uno tomo posición de ataque.

\- Nada de cosmos.- dijo el chiquillo, el otro arqueo una ceja curioso- Me gustaría tener un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, nada más... Y porque- se revolvió el cabello y una sonrisa alegre le ilumino el rostro- no me gustaría que pisotearas mi honor.

El otro le respondió con una forzada sonrisa y asintió.

El combate empezó.

Seiya ataco primero, lanzándose desesperadamente contra él.

Mala elección.

Detuvo su puño con la mano y le golpeo el estomago. Seiya hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y frustración; su adversario se estaba conteniendo... Cosa que el no.

Intento golpearle, pero por más que intentaba, no podía. Todos sus ataques eran evitados y en el peor de los casos; usados en su contra. Se notaba que alguien estaba entrenando de más o era eso, o Seiya ya se estaba oxidando.

Sin pensarlo más, Pegaso se propuso sorprenderle, de una manera que el Santo Dorado no se esperaba... Quería creer que no se daría cuenta.

Se acerco con los puños en alto, el Santo de Oro se preparo, dispuesto a detener el golpe del castaño pero...

Un golpe en la mejilla derecha le sorprendió, tanto como el hecho de que no era un puñetazo, era una patada.

Trastabillo dos pasos asía atrás, sin dejar de observar sorprendido al chiquillo, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Parpadeo varias veces y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente su mano derecha estaba en su mejilla... La que el mocoso de Bronce había golpeado limpiamente.

El sabor metálico inundo sus pupilas gustativas y un hilito de sangre resbalo por la comisura de sus labios.

Seiya perdió la sonrisa y el color, en el coliseo el tiempo se detuvo para todos.

Correría sangre, sangre de Pony con Alas... Pensaron los espectadores del combate.

Seiya trago saliva y dio dos pasos asía atrás, cuando el santo escupió, claramente sangre mezclada con saliva y otra cosa que no alcanzo a identificar.

Entrecerró sus ojazos verdes sin despegar la mirada del castaño frente a él.

Los demás Santos se irguieron rápidamente y a la velocidad de la luz ya estaban alrededor de ellos, formando un circulo... En caso de tener que defender al baboso de Seiya.

\- Juro que... Yo...- balbuceo, al ver al mayor acercarse con paso decidido y sin parpadear.

Se sintió empequeñecer al tener al otro frente a él... Si tenía que pedir perdón de rodillas, lo haría.

Aioria alzo la mano derecha, Seiya cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el cachetadón guajolotero que le esperaba...

\- ¡Gracias!- los brazos de Leo se cerraron al rededor del Pegaso que observo a todos patidifuso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Gracias Seiya!- Aioria le miro, con sus ojitos de minino verdes acuosos, su mejilla aun seguía roja, pero ya no dolía tanto, solo un poco- Muchas gracias.- le abrazo más fuerte, sin dejar de decir gracias una y otra vez contra su hombro.

\- ¿Que mosca le pico al gato? ¿Cómo diablos va agradecer que te den una patada en pleno hocico?- preguntó Kanon a su gemelo en voz baja, mientras se alejaban lentamente de ahí al ver que nada malo paso.

\- Ahí está tu respuesta, Kanon.- señalo Saga la tierra, ahí, entre polvo, sangre y saliva estaba una muela.

La muela picada.

 **Fin**

 **Omake**

 **¿No era más sencillo?**

 _Kanon y Saga_

La noche había caído y con ella, el descanso.

\- ¿No hubiera sido mejor un dentista? Ahora Aioria esta... _chimuelo_.- trato de no reírse, cosa que le falló.

Ambos gemelos se encontraban en el techo, contemplando las estrellas, recordando el incidente de la mañana que protagonizaron Seiya y Aioria.

\- Le dan miedo.- se encogió de hombros, mirando pasar una estrella fugaz.

\- Igual que a ti.- Saga le miro de reojo- Hermano... Si un día te duele una muela... ¿De das permiso de tirártela con una patada?- sonrió inocente.

\- Claro.- le respondió- Pero toma en cuenta, que yo no te tirare una muela... Te las tirare todas, Kanin.

\- Ay, madre.- trago saliva, al ver como la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto macabro a la sonrisa de Saga.

\- Hay algo bueno de todo esto.- sonrió divertido, ignorando la palidez de Kanon.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que " _Al gatito ya no le duele la muela, miaw, miaw, miaw_ "- canturreó y ambos se echaron a reír.

 **Otro Omake**

 **Ratón de Dientes**

 _Aioros y Aioria_

\- Tanto dolor.- dijo Aioria con la muela en la mano, ya limpia- debe serme recompensado.- dijo poniéndola bajo la almohada- Mas te vale venir, condenado ratón.- se dijo, para después cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir.

El condenado ratón de nombre Aioros, estaba bajo la cama, esperando pacientemente a que el Gato se quedara dormido, para dejarle una moneda y tres caramelos.

Tanto dolor por una carié, debía ser bien recompensado.

Y su hermanito aun debía de tener su inocencia intacta.

 **Otro omake que no tiene nada que ver... Pero que se me dio la gana hacer (¡Jah!)**

 **Juicio**

 _Shun e Ikki_

\- Helmano... Eto e un poo etemita...- murmuró Shun difícilmente, ya que en su boca tenía unas enormes pinzas (esas de las que usan los mecánico) cortesía de Ikki. Que trataba de zafarle la muela del juicio que ya tenía días atormentando al joven peliverde- ¿Y yi mejo, vo con un detita?- dijo... O al menos trato de decirlo.

\- Que no, Shun. No podemos ir con un dentista.- habló Ikki, dándole un tirón ya que había logrado cerrar las pinzas sobre la muela, Shun dio un ligero brinquito- Cuesta mucho dinero, y dinero es lo que no tenemos. Además- miro fijamente los ojos llorosos de su hermano- ¿Acaso no quieres que deje de doler?- Shun asintió lentamente- ¿Acaso no quieres lo que te dejara el ratón?- Shun entrecerró la mirada.

\- Quie lo quile es tu.- aparto la mano de su hermano- Para comprarte chocolates envinados.- logro decir, antes de que Ikki le volviera a recostar violentamente sobre la cama introduciendo con brusquedad las pinzas, robándole un quejido.

\- No, Shun, noo. Como crees.- sacudió la cabeza- Pero ¿Quieres que ya no te duela? ¿Verdad?- no le quedo más remedio que darle la razón- Entonces,- aplaudió- flojito y cooperando, hermano.- tiro con fuerza. Shun gimió y derramo un par de lagrimas- Flojito y cooperando.

 **x-FIN-x**

 **x-FIN-x**

Ah, qué hermoso n.n Espero les haya gustado el ultimo Omake.

Fans de Aioria y Shun; No me odien, solo pido eso xD

¡Adiós! Dejen _más_ comentarios, no sean malitos TnT

Shaka: _Hay dos palabras que te abrirán las puertas, son jale y empuje_.

Ángelo: Eh... ¡Adiós!

 _SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar, Ángelo_ y _El chimuelo_

Aioria: 7n7


End file.
